Scooby-Doo (Franchise)
This Article is on the Franchise. For the Title Character, See: Scooby-Doo (Character) Scooby-Doo is an American cartoon series based around several animated television series and related works produced from 1969 to the present day. This franchise features four teenagers - Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Norville"Shaggy" Rogers - and their talking Great Dane dog named "Scooby-Doo" who solve mysteries involving supposedly supernatural creatures through a series of antics and missteps.The original series, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, was created for Hanna-Barbera Productions by writers Joe Ruby and Ken Spears in 1969. Hanna-Barbera and its successor Warner Bros. Animation have produced numerous follow-up and spin-off animated series and several related works, including television specials and telefilms, a line of direct-to-video films, and two Warner Bros.–produced feature films. Some versions of Scooby-Doo feature different variations on the show's supernatural theme, and include characters such as Scooby's cousin Scooby-Dum and nephew Scrappy-Doo in addition to or instead of some of the original characters. Scooby-Doo was originally broadcast on CBS from 1969 to 1976, when it moved to ABC. ABC aired the show until canceling it in 1986, and presented a spin-off featuring the characters as children, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, from 1988 until 1991. The original series format was revived and updated for The WB Network's Kids' WB programming block as What's New, Scooby-Doo?, which ran from 2002 to 2006. Another Scooby series, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue, began running on the The CW network until 2008. The current Scooby-Doo series, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, premiered on Cartoon Network in July 2010. Repeats of the series are broadcasted frequently on Cartoon Network and Boomerang in the United States and other countries. Development In 1969, parent-run organizations, most notably Action for Children's Television (ACT), began vocally protesting what they perceived as an excessive amount of gratuitous violence in Saturday morning cartoons during the mid-to-late 1960s. Most of these shows were Hanna-Barbera action cartoons such as Jonny Quest, Space Ghost and The Herculoids, and virtually all of them were canceled by 1969 because of pressure from the parent groups. Members of these watchgroups served as advisers to Hanna-Barbera and other animation studios to ensure that their new programs would be safe for children. Fred Silverman, executive in charge of children's programming for the CBS network at the time, was looking for a show that would revitalize his Saturday morning line and please the watchgroups at the same time. The result was The Archie Show, based upon Bob Montana's teenage humor comic book Archie. Also successful were the musical numbers The Archies performed during each program (one of which, "Sugar, Sugar", was the most successful Billboard number-one hit of 1969). Silverman was eager to build upon this success, and contacted producers William Hanna and Joseph Barbera about possibly creating another show based on a teenage rock group, but with an extra spice: the kids would solve mysteries in between gigs. Silverman envisioned the show as a cross between the popular I Love a Mystery radio serials of the 1940s and the popular early 1960s TV show The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis. Hanna and Barbera passed this task along to two of their head story writers, Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, and artist/character designer Iwao Takamoto. Their original concept of the show bore the title Mysteries Five, and featured five teens: Geoff, Mike, Kelly, Linda, Linda's brother "W.W." and their dog, Too Much, who were all members of the band "Mysteries Five" (even the dog; he played the bongos). When "The Mysteries Five" were not performing at gigs, they were out solving spooky mysteries involving ghosts, zombies, and other supernatural creatures. Ruby and Spears were unable to decide whether Too Much would be a large cowardly dog or a small feisty dog. When the former was chosen, the options became a large goofy German Shepherd or a big shaggy sheepdog. After consulting with Barbera on the issue, Too Much was finally set as a Great Dane, primarily to avoid a direct correlation to The Archies (who had a sheepdog, Hot Dog, in their band). Ruby and Spears feared the Great Dane would be too similar to the comic strip character Marmaduke, but Barbera assured them it would not be a problem. Takamoto consulted a studio colleague who happened to be a breeder of Great Danes. After learning the characteristics of a prize-winning Great Dane from her, Takamoto proceeded to break most of the rules and designed Too Much with overly bowed legs, a double chin, and a sloped back, among other abnormalities. By the time the show was ready for presentation by Silverman, a few more things had changed: Geoff and Mike were merged into one character called "Ronnie (later renamed "Fred", at Silverman's behest), Kelly was renamed to "Daphne", Linda was now called "Velma", and Shaggy (formerly "W.W.") was no longer her brother. Also, Silverman—not being very fond of the name Mysteries Five — had renamed the show Who's S-S-Scared? Using storyboards, presentation boards, and a short completed animation sequence, Silverman presented Who's S-S-Scared? to the CBS executives as the centerpiece for the upcoming 1969–1970 season's Saturday morning cartoon block. The executives felt that the presentation artwork was too spooky for young viewers and, thinking the show would be the same, decided to pass on it. Now without a centerpiece for the upcoming season's programming, Silverman turned to Ruby and Spears, who reworked the show to make it more comedic and less frightening. They dropped the rock band element, and began to focus more attention on Shaggy and Too Much. According to Ruby and Spears, Silverman was inspired by Frank Sinatra's scat "doo-be-doo-be-doo" at the end of his recording of "Strangers in the Night" on a flight to one of the development meetings, and decided to rename the dog "Scooby-Doo" and re-rechristen the show Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?. The revised show was re-presented to CBS executives, who approved it for production. Scooby-Doo Picture.png|Scooby-Doo (Character) Shaggy Picture gs.png|Shaggy Rogers Daphne.png|Daphne Blake Fred.png|Fred Jones Velma.png|Velma Dinkley The CBS Years (1969-1973) Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (1969-1970) Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! made its CBS network debut on Saturday, September 13th 1969 with its first episode, "What a Night for a Knight" which started the whole franchise. The original voice cast featured veteran voice actor Don Messick as Scooby-Doo, Top 40 radio DJ Casey Kasem as Shaggy, actor Frank Welker as Fred, actress Nicole Jaffe as Velma, and musician Indira Stefanianna Christopherson as Daphne. Scooby’s speech patterns closely resembled an earlier cartoon dog, Astro from The Jetsons (1962–63), also voiced by Messick. Seventeen episodes of Scooby-Doo were produced in 1969. The series theme song was written by David Mook and Ben Raleigh, and performed by Larry Marks and Paul Costello. Each episode featured Scooby and the four teenaged members of the Mystery, Inc. gang: Fred, Shaggy, Daphne and Velma, arriving to a location in the "Mystery Machine" and encountering a ghost, monster, or other supernatural creature, who was terrorizing the local populace. After looking for clues and suspects and being chased by the monster, the kids come to realize the ghost and other paranormal activity is actually an elaborate hoax, and - often with the help of a Rube Goldberg-like trap designed by Fred - they capture the villain and unmask him. Revealed as a flesh and blood crook trying to cover up crimes by using the ghost story and costume, the criminal is arrested and taken to jail, often saying something to the effect of "...and I would have gotten away with it, too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" It was renewed for a second season although Daphne was re-casted and voiced by Heather North. The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-1973) In 1972, new one hour episodes under the title The New Scooby-Doo Movies were created. Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Frank Welker, Nicole Jaffe and Heather North reprise their roles as Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma and Daphne. Each episode featuring a real or fictitious guest star helping the gang solve mysteries, including fellow Hanna Barbera characters such as Josie and the Pussycats and Speed Buggy, and celebrities such as Sandy Duncan, The Addams Family, Cass Elliot, Phyllis Diller, and Don Adams. Also it later on featured many more - The Harlem Globetrotters, the Three Stooges, Don Knotts and Batman & Robin each appeared at least twice on the show. Hanna-Barbera musical director Hoyt Curtin composed a new theme song for this series, and Curtin's theme would remain in use for much of Scooby-Doo's original broadcast run. After two seasons and 24 episodes of the New Movies format from 1972 to 1974, CBS began airing reruns of the original Scooby-Doo, Where are You! series until Scooby moved to ABC in 1975. The ABC Years (1976-1991) The Scooby-Doo Show (1976-1978) This is the first Scooby-Doo show to make to Three Seasons. Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Frank Welker and Heather North returned to voice Scooby, Shaggy, Fred and Daphne. Nicole Jaffe didn’t return to voice Velma. Pat Stevens voiced her instead. On ABC, the show went through almost yearly format changes. Season 1 (1976) For the first season, 16 new episodes of Scooby-Doo were joined with a new Hanna-Barbera show, Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, to create The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour. The show became The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Show when a bonus Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! rerun was added to the package in November 1976. The Scooby-Doo characters also made a handful of guest appearances on episodes of Dynomutt. The Scooby-Doo Show also introcued Scooby's dim witted cousin, Scooby-Dum, voiced by Daws Butler, as a recurring character. Season 2 (1977) The Second season was called Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977–1978). In addition to eight new episodes of Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo also appeared during the All-Star block's Laff-a-Lympics series, which featured 45 Hanna-Barbera characters competing in Battle of the Network Stars-esque parodies of Olympic sporting events. Scooby was seen as the team captain of the Laff-a-Lympics "Scooby Doobies" team, which also featured Shaggy and Scooby-Dum among its members. Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics was retitled Scooby's All Stars for the 1977–78 season, reduced to 90 minutes when Dynomutt was spun off into its own half-hour. Season 3 (1978) Most of the third season episodes aired during a separate half-hour under the Scooby-Doo, Where are You! banner. After nine weeks, the separate Scooby-Doo, Where are You! broadcast was cancelled, and the remainder of the 16 new 1978 episodes debuted during the Scooby's All-Stars block. The Scooby-Doo episodes produced from 1976 to 1978 were later packaged together for syndication as The Scooby-Doo Show, under which title they continue to air. The Scrappy-Doo Years (1979-1985) In 1979, Ten years after the debut of the original series, Scooby's tiny nephew Scrappy-Doo was added to both the series and the billing, in an attempt to boost Scooby-Doo's slipping ratings. That same year, The Original five Scooby-Doo characters first appeared outside of their regular Saturday morning format in Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood, an hour-long ABC television special aired in prime time on December 13th 1979. The special revolved around Shaggy and Scooby's attempts to have the network move Scooby out of Saturday morning and into a prime-time series, and featured spoofs of then-current TV shows and films such as Happy Days, Superman, Laverne & Shirley, and Charlie's Angels. Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) In 1979, Scooby's tiny nephew Scrappy-Doo was added to both the series and the billing, in an attempt to boost Scooby-Doo's slipping ratings. The 1979–1980 episodes, aired under the new title Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo as an independent half-hour show, succeeded in regenerating interest in the show. Lennie Weinrib voiced Scrappy in the 1979-80 episodes, with Don Messick assuming the role thereafter. Marla Frumkin replaced Pat Stevens as the voice of Velma mid-season. Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Shorts (1980-1982) As a result of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo's success, the entire show was overhauled in 1980 to focus more upon Scrappy-Doo. At this time, Scooby-Doo started to walk and run anthropomorphically on two feet more often, rather than on four like a normal dog as he did previously. Fred, Daphne, and Velma were dropped from the series, and the new Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo format was now composed of three seven-minute comedic adventures starring Scooby, Scrappy, and Shaggy instead of one half-hour mystery. This version of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo aired as part of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show from 1980 to 1982, and as part of The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour from 1982 to 1983. Most of the supernatural villains in the seven-minute Scooby and Scrappy cartoons, who in previous Scooby series had been revealed to be human criminals in costume, were now real within the context of the series. The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1983-1984) Fred, Daphne, and Velma were later added back to the series in the mid-80s on an 11-minute episode series. Season 1 (The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show, 1983) Daphne returned to the cast for The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show in 1983 (Fred and Velma returned the following year), which comprised two 11-minute mysteries per episode in a format reminiscent of the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! mysteries. Season 2 (The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, 1984) The second season airing under the title The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. The 1984-85 episodes featured semi-regular appearances from Fred and Velma, with Frank Welker and Marla Frumkin resuming their respective roles for these episodes. The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) 1985 saw the debut of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, which featured Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and new characters Flim-Flam (Susan Blu) and Vinect Van Ghoul (based upon and voiced by Vincent Price) traveling the globe to capture "thirteen of the most terrifying ghosts upon the face of the earth." The final first-run episode of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo aired in March 1986, and no new Scooby series aired on the network for the next two years. Reruns of previous Scooby episodes, however, continued to air, both as part of the Scooby's Mystery Funhouse package and under the New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show banner. Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Movies (1987-1989) In the late 80s, Scooby, Scrappy and Shaggy starred in three movies.These three films took their tone from the early-1980s Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo entries, and featured the characters encountering actual monsters and ghosts rather than masqueraded people. Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers (1987) Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School (1988) Scooby-Doo and The Relucant Werewolf (1989) Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers DVD.PNG Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School DVD.PNG Scooby-Doo and The Relucant Werewolf DVD.PNG A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) Hanna-Barbera reincarnated the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! cast as junior high school students for a new series entitled A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, which debuted on ABC in 1988. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo was an irreverent, zany re-imagining of the series, heavily inspired by the classic cartoons of Tex Avery and Bob Clampett, and eschewed the quasi-reality of the original Scooby series for a more Looney Tunes -like style, including an episode where Scooby's parents show up and reveal his real name to be "Scoobert." The series also established "Coolsville" as the name of the gang's hometown; this setting was retained for several of the later Scooby productions. The retooled show was a success, and lasted until 1991. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo was produced by Tom Ruegger, who had been the head story editor on Scooby-Doo since 1983. Following the first season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Ruegger and much of his unit defected from Hanna-Barbera to Warner Bros. Animation to develop Steven Spielberg Presents Tiny Toon Adventures. Scooby's Return to Stardom Telefilms, reruns, and direct-to-video films Scooby-Doo and Shaggy appeared as the narrators of the made-for-TV movie Arabian Nights, originally broadcast by TBS in 1994, Don Messick's final outing as the original voice of Scooby-Doo. Reruns of Scooby-Doo have been in syndication since 1980, and have also been shown on cabletelevision networks such as TBS Superstation (until 1989) and USA Network (as part of the USA Cartoon Express from 1990 to 1994). In 1993, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, having just recently ended its network run on ABC, began reruns on the Cartoon Network. With Turner Broadcasting in control of the Hanna-Barbera library by this time, in 1994 the Scooby-Doo franchise became exclusive to its networks: Cartoon Network, TBS Superstation, and TNT. Canadian network Teletoon began airing Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in 1997, with the other Scooby series soon following. When TBS and TNT ended their broadcasts of H-B cartoons in 1998, Scooby-Doo became the exclusive property of both Cartoon Network and sister station Boomerang. With Scooby's restored popularity in reruns on Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation and Hanna-Barbera (by then a subsidiary of Warner Bros. following the merger of Time Warner and Turner Entertainment in 1996) began producing one new Scooby-Doo direct-to-video movie a year beginning in 1998. These movies featured a slightly older version of the original five-character cast from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! days. The first four DTV entries were Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (1998), Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999), Scooby-Doo and The Alien Invaders (2000), and Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001). Frank Welker was the only original voice cast member to return for these productions. Don Messick had died in 1997 and Casey Kasem, a strict vegetarian, relinquished the role of Shaggy after having to provide the voice for a 1995 Burger King commercial. Therefore,Scott Innes took over as both Scooby-Doo and Shaggy (Billy West voiced Shaggy in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island). B.J. Ward took over as Velma, and Mary Kay Bergman voiced Daphne until her death in November 1999, and was replaced by Grey DeLisle. These first four direct-to-video films differed from the original series format by placing the characters in plots with a darker tone and pitting them against actual supernatural forces. Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island featured the original 1969 gang fighting voodoo-worshiping cat creatures in the Louisiana bayou. Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost featured an author (voice of Tim Curry) returning to his hometown with the gang, to find out that an event is being haunted by the author's dead great Aunt Sarah, who was an actual witch. Witch's Ghost introduced a goth rock band known as The Hex Girls, who became recurring characters in the Scooby-Doo franchise. New animated films set in the original continuity continue to be released regularly, with some featuring real monsters and others just being extended mysteries Mystery Inc. is used to facing. Zom.PNG Wit.PNG Ali.PNG Cyb.PNG Scooby-Doo theatrical films A feature-length live-action film version of Scooby-Doo was released In Theatres by Warner Bros. on June 14th 2002, directed by Raja Gosnell. The film starred Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Fred, Sarah Michelle Gellar as Daphne, Matthew Lillard as Shaggy, and Linda Cardellini as Velma. Scooby-Doo was created on-screen by computer-generated special effects voiced by Neil Fanning. Scooby-Doo was a financially successful release, with a domestic box office gross of over US$130 million. A sequel, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, followed in March 2004 with the same cast and director. Scooby-Doo 2 earned US$84 (€55,98) million at the U.S. box office. SD1.PNG SD2.PNG Series Revival What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2004) In 2002, following the successes of the Cartoon Network reruns, direct to video franchise, and the first feature film, Scooby-Doo and the gang returned to their TV roots on their first TV show in 17 years with What's New, Scooby-Doo?, whichaired on Kids' WB from 2002 until 2004, with second-run episodes also appearing on Cartoon Network. Unlike previous Scooby series, the show was produced at Warner Bros. Animation, which had absorbed Hanna-Barbera after William Hanna's death in 2001.The show reimagines the familiar format of the original series, but places it in the 21st century, and features a heavy promotion of modern technology (computers, DVD, internet, cell-phones) and culture, which no other iteration of the show had ever done up to this point. Beginning with this series, Frank Welker took over as Scooby's voice actor, while continuing to provide the voice of Fred as well. Casey Kasem returned as Shaggy, on the condition that the character be depicted as a vegetarian like Kasem himself. Grey DeLisle continued as the voice of Daphne, and former Facts of Life star Mindy Cohn voiced Velma. The series was produced by Chuck Sheetz, who had worked on The Simpsons. The direct-to-video productions continued to be produced concurrently with at least one entry per year. Two of these entires, Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire and Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (both 2003) were produced in a retro-style reminiscent of the original series, and featured Heather North and Nicole Jaffe as the voices of Daphne and Velma, respectively. Later entries produced between 2004 and 2009 were done in the style of What's New, Scooby-Doo, using that show's voice cast. Scooby-Doo Legend of the vampire DVD.PNG Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico DVD.PNG Scooby-Doo and The Loch-Ness Monster DVD.PNG Aloha Scooby-Doo DVD cover 1.PNG Scooby-Doo Where's My Mummy DVD.PNG Scooby-Doo Pirates.PNG Chill Out Scooby-Doo DVD cover 1.PNG Scooby-Doo and The Goblin King DVD.PNG Scooby-Doo and The Samurai Sword DVD cover 1.PNG Sha ggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006-2008) After three seasons, What's New, Scooby-Doo was replaced in September 2006 with Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue, a major revamping of the series which debuted on The CW's Kids' WB Saturday morning programming block. The premise centers around Shaggy inheriting money and a mansion from an uncle, an inventor who has gone into hiding from villains trying to steal his secret invention. The villains, led by "Dr.Phibes" (based primarily upon Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers series, and named after Vincent Price's character from The Abominable Dr. Phibes), then use different schemes to try to get the invention from Shaggy and Scooby, who handle the plots alone. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are normally absent, but do make appearances at times to help. The characters were redesigned and the art style revised for the new series. Scott Menville voiced Shaggy in the series, with Casey Kasem appearing as the voice of Shaggy's Uncle Albert. In addition, a live-action prequel to the theatrical feature films, Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, was released on DVD and simultaneously aired on Cartoon Network on September 13th 2009, the fortieth anniversary of the original series's debut. The film starred Nick Palatas as Shaggy, Robbie Amell as Fred, Kate Melton as Daphne, Hayley Kiyoko as Velma, and Frank Welker as the voice of Scooby-Doo. A second live-action telefilm, Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, retained the same director and cast and aired on October 16th 2010. SD3.PNG SD4.PNG Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorprated (2010-2013) The most recent revival series, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, premiered July 12th, 2010, with Matthew Lillard (the actor who played Shaggy in the live-action theatrical films) replacing Kasem as the voice of Shaggy; the rest of the cast was retained from What's New, Scooby-Doo?. The series, while still following the basic mystery-solving format of its predecessors, also adds a serial format in which each successive episode reveals a portion of a greater secret, as well as romantic relationships between the lead characters. The series is the first Scooby-Doo series to directly debut on cable television and has several continuity errors with the rest of the series, such as the change of location and different names for the parents of the lead characters. The series, while still following the basic mystery-solving format of most of its predecessors, also added elements similar to live-action mystery/adventure shows such as Buffy the Vampire Slayerand Lost An overarching mystery surrounding the gang's hometown of Crystal Cove, California became the series' main story arc, with pieces to the mystery unfolding episode by episode. Also featured were romantic entanglements and interpersonal conflict between the lead characters. The series ran for 52 episodes over two seasons, with a three-part finale airing on April 5, 2013 - exactly three years from the debut. Like The New Series, The Direct-To-Video Movie Entries from 2010 on use the original 1969 designs and feature Matthew Lillard as the voice of Shaggy, the character Lillard portrayed in the live-action theatrical Scooby-Doo films. The most Movie released is Scooby-Doo! StageFright. Scooby-Doo Abracadabra Doo DVD cover 1 - Copy.PNG Scooby-Doo Camp Scare DVD cover 1.PNG Scooby-Doo Legend of the Phantosaur DVD cover 1.JPG Scooby-Doo Music of the vampire DVD.PNG Big Top Scooby-Doo DVD cover 1.PNG Scooby-Doo Mask of The Blue Falcon DVD cover 1.PNG Scooby-Doo Stage Fright DVD.PNG Scooby-Doo TV Sepcials Beginning in 2012, Warner Bros. Animation began producing direct-to-video special episodes in the style of the concurrently produced direct-to-video films, for inclusion on Scooby-Doo compilation DVD sets otherwise including episodes from Scooby series. These include Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games, included on the July 17th 2012 release Scooby-Doo! Laff-A-Lympics: Spooky Games and Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays from the October 16th 2012 release Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills. Future specials, Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow and Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace set for inclusion on two September 2013 DVD releases: Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! et (September 10) and Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot! (September 24). Voice Cast Scooby-Doo #Don Messick (1969-1994) #Hadley Kay (1997) #Scott Innes (1998-2006) #Neil Fanning (2002,2004 Live Action Movies) #Frank Welker (2002-Present) #J.P. Manoux (2004) Shaggy Rogers #Casey Kasem (1969-1991, 2002-2009) #Billy West (1998) #Scott Innes (1999-2009) #Mattew Lillard (2002, 2004 live-action films, 2010-Present as Voice Actor) #Cascy Beddow (2004) #Scott Menville (2006-2008) #Nick Palatas (2009, 2010 live-action films) Fred Jones #Frank Welker (1969-Present) #Carl Stevens (1988-1991) #'Freddie Prinze, Jr.' (2002, 2004 live-action films) #'Ryan Vrba ' (2004) #'Robbie Amell ' (2009, 2010 live-action films) Daphne Blake #Indira Stefanianna Christopherson (1969) #Heather North (1970-1985, 2003) #Kellie Martin (1988-1991) #Mary Kay Bergman (1998-2000) #Grey DeLisle (2001-Present) #Sarah Michelle Gellar (2002, 2004 live-action films) #Emily Tennant (2004) #Kate Melton (2009, 2010 live-action films) Velma Dinkley #Nicole Jaffe (1969-1973, 2003) #Pat Stevens (1976-1979) #Marla Frumkin (1979-1980, 1984) #B.J Ward (1998-2002) #Linda Cardellini (2002, 2004 live-action films) #Mindy Cohn (2002-Present) #Lauren Kenndey (2004) #Hayley Kiyoko (2009, 2010 live-action films) #Bets Malone (2012, Singing Voice) #Stephanie D'Abruzzo (2013) Scrappy-Doo #Lennie Weinrib (1979-1980) #Don Messick (1980-1989) #Scott Innes (2002) #J.P. Manoux (2002)(2002) Scooby-Doo Media TV Series TV Specials # Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) # Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) # Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) # Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1989) # Arabian Nights (1994) # Scooby Doo: Behind the Scenes (8 shorts) (1998) # The Scooby-Doo Project (1999) # Night of the Living Doo (2001) # Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) # Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) # Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) # Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) Direct-To-Video Movies # Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) # Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) # Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) # Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) # Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) # Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) # Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) # Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) # Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) # Scooby-Doo! in Pirates Ahoy! (2006) # Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) # Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) # Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) # Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) # Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) # Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) # Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) # Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) # Scooby-Doo! Mask of The Blue Falcon (2013) # Scooby-Doo! StageFright (2013) Live-Action Movies #Scooby-Doo (2002 Theatrical Film) #Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004 Theatrical Film) #Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009 Telefilm) #Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (2010 Telefilm) Puppet Movies #Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) Videogames ' ' Category:Franchises